gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. I just like to keep conversations in one place so I don't have to switch pages to follow them. This talk page is a swearing fucking permitted zone. Censorship asterisks are not permitted. Either refrain from swearing completely (which is cool) or belt that shit out loud and proud. Retirement Old man, you're retiring?! :o Thank you for all those months (years?) of helping and leading this community! Good luck with whatever you'll choose to do next! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Jeff, you're retiring? :( I can not find words to thank you because you have chosen to promote me. This took me by surprise, as I haven't been active in the last couple of months, due to learning for the important exams I'll take this year. I hope you won't leave the wiki definetely. Thanks again. Cheers. Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I had no idea that that was even possible. Tom Talk 17:25, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, cheers. How exactly does it work? Like, how does it tell if a user is a vandal? Tom Talk 18:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::If I explained in public, he might figure out a way around it. If you've got email I can explain that way. Jeff (talk· ) 19:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sent. Jeff (talk· ) 20:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Sasquatch's Block I know you and me have had our differences but you must agree that an infinite block for Sasquatch is absolutely insane. He was a great editor here and just because of one run in with Tom should never warrant that. I just can't come to understand how he can get the same punishment as a vandal. Boomer8 (talk) 02:20, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :The only thing Tom did differently than I would have is I'd have only blocked Sasquatch for 2 weeks initially instead of for a month. Sasquatch received two blocks during the incident with Dodo8 for personal attacks and incivility, this was his third offense and it was a severe one. :I keep explaining that when it comes to malicious behavior, I don't care as much about the words used so much as about the intent. In intent, Sasquatch's behavior on GTA Myths Wiki was every bit as bad as the vandal's behavior on this wiki. :I'm aware that you have always supported Sasquatch uncritically (you were the only person to vote 'yes' on him in the administrator election) and that you're probably incapable of viewing this situation objectively, so I won't be discussing it any further. :Lastly, I'm not staff here anymore. I only came back to try to get Wikia to set up the abuse filters. If you really think Tom was that abusive and out of line, take it to Messi or Ilan, not me. Even if I completely agreed with you, I wouldn't be able to help. Jeff (talk· ) 03:12, May 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Boomer I think he just needs to cool off and try and look at everything objectively. Tom Talk 09:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Abuse Filters Great, thanks for that. I completely agree with that block, his resignation rant was the last straw. Him resigning has probably just saved me having to go through the demotion process again, he's completely out of line. He might believe that all he's doing is sticking up for the little man but his language makes it an attack, his ignorant and compeltely biased rants against us were just ridiculous. I'll keep an eye on it. Thanks for everything mate. Tom Talk 16:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I Apologize Hey McJeff. I apologize for all that. I was actually just inviting him to my wiki (Wii Wiki) because I didn't want to cause trouble on the wiki. That's why I'm not really hesitating to tell The Tom about what Sasquatch wants him to do for him. I've read the policies and I won't do it again. ( ) 19:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Grand Theft Wiki We had a discussion about them few months ago, but I've just found that one administrator of the GTW, IanPhoenix, is plagiarizing content. He is copying tons of pages from us and creating the plagiarized pages on GTW. He has been doing this for a good time and nobody noticed it. He has not been recently promoted so as an admin of their website he needs to know that both sites have history and this kind of conversation of plagiarizing content and other rivalry issues between both wikis was controlled and organized a long time ago. As an administrator of our site, I would try to figure out things with him, calmly. But as you're the most ideal person to handle with it, and in case if you need to contact Gboyers (if he's still living) again, I came to you with the problem. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Grand Theft Wiki is 98% dead. I don't like it, but I don't see that it's doing enough harm to be worth the hassle trying to make them stop. Jeff (talk· ) 19:17, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure they are dead. To be honest, I liked the fact that he gives at least the source of the article, the GTA Wiki. But it would sound a little bit unsatisfied after the users here work hard to write an article and the guys at GTW just have to do that simple copy-and-paste job. Well, I don't have nothing against it, but I think some users here would have. Anyway, there's really no harm. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Seen it. I've protected Sasquatch's talk page here, and I'll keep an eye on that Brandon-guy's edits. As it is currently midnight here in Israel, I'll join this discussion first thing in morning. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: I've warned him and he seems to have stopped, I figured something happened between him and Sasquatch, but to me he just seems like a new user who has no idea what he's doing. Tom Talk 21:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: 3 Things They're both blocked. 187 videos... You don't happen to know of a mass deletion tool do you? A Myths Wiki admin complained about Sasquatch to me, so I'll see if that issue is resolved before unblocking him. Thanks for letting me know. Tom Talk 16:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I Need Your Opinion Hey McJeff. Can you answer this question I have? It is okay on Wikia for other users to make fun of and laugh (joking or not joking) of users? Would that be considered cyberbulling? I asked you because I feel you would know the answer and you are a very wise person when it comes to Wikia and how it works. Thanks! ( ) 00:19, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :It's probably not okay, but you'll have to give me more information about what's going on before I can really answer. Who's saying what about who? Jeff (talk· ) 01:05, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not here. It's on another wiki that I'm a rollback on and this user and another user who joined cyberbullied me, and one admin believed it was okay for them to "troll" and make fun of me. ( ) 02:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::If an administrator of another wiki is openly encouraging other users to mistreat you, the thing to do is use Special:Contact on THAT wiki and explain to Wikia Staff. If you'd tell me which wiki and what happened, I might be able to give better advice. :::The thing is, Wikia doesn't usually get involved when the problem with a wiki is incivility/"cyberbullying" by staff or general incompetence on the part of a wiki's staff. There's a couple wikis on Wikia that I would contribute to but don't because of unpleasant staff. It's just the way Wikia is. Jeff (talk· ) 03:52, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::So honestly, say a staff member on any of the wikis you edit on, including here, gets insulted by a regular user or group of users and the admins think it is funny. How would you handle that situation cause that's what I had to put up with on another wiki that I'm a rollback user on. ( ) 04:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::::I'd leave the wiki. Jeff (talk· ) 15:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Stepping Down? Any reason why you're stepping down as Bureaucrat? Had no idea. Leon Davis (talk) 04:25, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's all on my user page. Jeff (talk· ) 15:52, June 10, 2014 (UTC)